Sealing The Deal
by ParamoreXO
Summary: - Kitty, Kurt, Rogue - "Just admit that you're in love with your best friend!"


**Sealing The Deal**

**By: ParamoreXO**

"**You know," the fuzzy blue demonic mutant snarled, fangs peeping out from his frowning lips, "It iz hard to forget about her vhen you keep bringing her up!"** Nightcrawler's tail wound tightly around his waist as a haughty huff hissed past his lips. As he curled up into a ball of conflagrant frustration, the blue mutant's gothic sister blinked her thickly coated lashes, stunned at Kurt's outburst. Shaking her head, short hair flying side to side, Rogue forced her unwilling hand to rest on the furry guy's back, rubbing soothing circles as vented gasps circulated through his lungs. The gothic girl's eyes crinkled with swelling emotion as she took pity on her brother. Everything that had happened between Shadowcat and Nightcrawler the night before had woken up the entire estate with their angry bouts of screams and murderous yells. Logan had been cursing that morning at breakfast, accidentally triggering the three deathly blades from his hands, as dark mutters gruffly met the ears of the other X-Men who had been innocently scraping up some breakfast. Rogue had caught something about "_not sleeping well_" and a "damn _terrible headache_" but had rolled her eyes at the dark man. He wasn't the only one who had to sit through the blaring sounds of Kitty and Kurt's shouting match. Her dark painted eyes were only enhanced by the sleepless bags forming under the groggy rings.

"Ah don't keep bringin' your little Kitten up! You can't go one minute without mentioning her. Just admit it; you're in love with your best friend, Nightcrawler!"

"Ve are just friends! Best friends! Nozhing more!" the cerulean blue mutant protested, insisting that the waves of feelings crashing against his insides were nothing but a promising tide of friendship. Nothing more. He…he could never love Kitty **like that**!

Rogue bit her lip sharply, not caring that the taste of pennies trickled into her mouth like a slowly flowing brook. She **knew **Kurt's true feelings for the brunette who could walk through walls. Sure, the two were really good friends, but she saw it in their puppy loving eyes. Lance and Amanda were long since out of the picture, and everyone knew exactly why…

…And Rogue was getting tired of waiting for that longing moment of truth.

"Kurt," She spoke determinedly, gripping the blue elf's shoulder with more composure. "We all know you like Kitty, and she likes you back. So stop denying it and ask her out already!"

Piercing yellow glowing eyes widening to the size of golf balls, the fuzzy mutant went rigid under Rogue's touch. For a moment, the Goth thought she had said the wrong thing…

"You know," Kurt blinked, fangs glimmering in the smoldering golden sunlight streaming into Rogue and Kitty's bedroom, "I think you're right. I **vill **go ask Kitty out…right now!"

Utterly shocked that her words had gotten through to her brother, the teen clad in green and black was stone solid, feet unmoving from the wooden floorboards below her. _That had been easier than she thought…._

"You don't have to, Fuzzy Elf," A voice projected out of nowhere. Soon enough, Kitty followed her words, phasing through the wooden bedroom door with the biggest smile spread like butter across her pink lips. The brunette seemed to glow with pure, undeniable happiness, her giddy giggles contagious as she made her way over to her blue furred best friend. "I heard everything."

Now it was Kurt's turn to be stunned, fanged mouth handing agape, jaw completely loose on its hinges. "Y-you did?" his German accented voice was small, coming out in a terrified squeak.

"Like, yeah!" the brunette mutant assured, taking Kurt's three fingered hands in her five fingered pair. "And yes, I **will **be your girlfriend, Kurt."

"I…I…" Shaking his indigo mane of overgrown hair, the fuzzy blue elf collected himself, wrapping his claws tighter around Kitty's tiny in comparison hands. "Vhat just happened?"

Giggling, a spark danced in the phasing girl's cerulean eyes as her dark lashes batted in a way Kurt found irresistible. "You just, like, kinda asked me out, Fuzzy Elf."

Rogue, who had been innocently watching the scene before her, entrancingly amused, felt a warm smile tug at the corners of her lips. _Finally!_

Watching the two mutants who were truly meant to be finally get together was just so adorable in her eyes…until they officially sealed the deal in a fiery, searing, passionate kiss.

**A/N: So, my first X-Men fic and Kurtty fic! Whatcha think?**


End file.
